


Looks Like Love

by BeyondDelusional



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of what Brenda really meant when she said "so much for us bein' friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Love

It was raining all day long and Brenda thought it was pretty fitting considering the absolute cluster fuck her life had become. This lawsuit could not have come at a worse time. She was recently separated and the one person she wanted to talk to about it wouldn't take her calls. Sharon was being so stubborn just because Brenda had said "So much for us bein' friends" at that meeting with Delk. Brenda was fed up with work and fed up with Sharon ignoring her. If the woman would just take her calls she would know the real reason she couldn't be friends with Sharon is because was hopelessly in love with her.

Brenda had worked herself into a fury about everything by the end of the day and she knew what she had to do. So she drove herself over to Sharon's apartment and she was just going to let it all out and let the pieces fall where they may.

She shows her badge to the security guard at the front desk and makes her way up to Sharon's apartment. She huffs down the hallway and knocks on Sharon's door.

Sharon walks to the door and when she sees that it's Brenda she can't deny that her heart flips in her chest. Maybe Brenda has come to apologize and they could return to their friendship. They had gotten pretty close actually and as frustrating as the blonde woman was, she missed her company. However, Sharon has her own reasons for avoiding Brenda, the main one being she is hopelessly in love with her. With that thought pushed to the back of her mind she opens the door.

"Hello Brenda, this is a surprise." Sharon says trying her best to stay cheery.

"May I come in? I need to speak with you." Brenda asks.

"Sure. What is it you need to speak with me about?" Sharon asks doing her best to keep things light.

After pacing around Sharon's living room for a few moments Brenda drops her purse on the floor and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Why haven't you been takin' my calls?" She asks with her blood already boiling.

"I don't know if you realize this but there is a pretty substantial lawsuit being thrown at you and I'm doing my best to keep you from losing your job and your reputation. That feat alone takes up most of my time not to mention I do also have a life outside of work." Sharon replies but not satisfied with her answer she adds in something else.

"Also I happen to remember you saying that we were no longer friends. Unless of course you didn't mean that and you were just angry and lashing out; in which case an apology would be nice." Sharon is starting to get a little pissed off that Brenda came all the way down here just to yell at her.

"I meant what I said Sharon! I can't be your friend." Brenda says stepping around the couch to where Sharon is standing.

Sharon is feeling a bit threatened by Brenda's movements and she is not having any more of this childish bullshit.

"Why not?! I'm just doing my fucking job! Jesus Christ! Are you really that threatened by someone questioning your conduct? Maybe you're just afraid that I'm going to find out you actually did something wrong!" Sharon spits out.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT FUCKING LAWSUIT! I don't give two shits about what you find! I don't give two shits about this fucking job anymore! The reason I can't be your friend is because I want to be so much more than that!" Brenda feels like she heart just dropped into her stomach, she couldn't believe she had actually said it out loud.

"….What?!" Sharon stands their dumbfounded by Brenda's admission.

"I can't be your friend Sharon because I need more than that. I want you! I want to come home to you! and wake up with you! I want to have our stupid fights at work then come home and make up by kissin' away all the mean things we said. I've been goin' crazy not bein' able to talk you!" Brenda is even closer to Sharon's body now as she is saying all these things.

"I…I don't know what you want me to say." Sharon tells her honestly. She is taken aback by all these things Brenda is saying to say the least but she just couldn't find the words to even respond.

"I don't want you so say anything." Brenda says as she steps well into Sharon's personal space.

Brenda closes the last few inches that separate them and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sharon fumbles backwards and holds onto Brenda's waist to steady herself. Brenda's mouth is demanding and forceful on her lips. They stumble against walls and doors, tugging at each other's clothes on their way back to Sharon's bedroom. When Brenda pushes Sharon back on the bed they are both only wearing their bras and underwear.

Brenda pushes her tongue into Sharon's mouth and starts caressing the new territory. Sharon moans into Brenda's mouth and their tongues fight for dominance over the kiss. Brenda relents for a moment letting Sharon graze her teeth against her tongue. She feels herself growing more aroused by the second; her skin finally touching Sharon's is just too much. She feels hot all over and her pulse is racing she feels like her heart is going to pound out of her chest.

She starts kissing Sharon's neck and sucking on the vulnerable flesh making sure to leave a mark. Sharon fists her hands into Brenda's blonde curls and pulls her head back up to her lips. Brenda tries to speak against Sharon's lips.

"Sharon I lo-" Brenda gets cut off by Sharon harshly biting her lip. She lets out a yelp at the rough treatment and starts to speak again.

"I lo-" Sharon bites down harder this time letting Brenda know she is not allowed to confess her feelings at this moment. She doesn't want Brenda to just say it in the heat of the moment and not mean it, Sharon couldn't handle that.

Brenda kisses Sharon harder and pins her hands down to the mattress, she presses her full body down onto Sharon. Sharon moans and wrestles her hands free; she flips them over so she is on top of Brenda, straddling her waist. She licks the length of Brenda's neck and then sits up unclasping her own bra and throws it across the room somewhere. Brenda only has a second to enjoy the view of Sharon's bare breasts before Sharon is kissing her neck again. She feels Sharon's hands go under her back and she sits up a little to allow her better access to be able to unhook her bra. Sharon throws her bra then goes to work firmly kneading Brenda's breasts. She has longed to do this since she first met Brenda and to finally be able to have her hands on her breasts is incredible. Brenda closes her eyes and arches into Sharon's masterful touch; she lets out a moan and feels Sharon's lips on hers again.

Brenda runs her hands up and down Sharon's sides. She had dreamt of touching Sharon like this for so long. She has to try one more time to tell Sharon how she feels.

"Sharon I-" Brenda is once again deterred from her statement.

Sharon tweaks Brenda's nipples with her fingers making it impossible for her to do anything other than moan loudly. Brenda fed up with Sharon treating her like this, runs her finger nails down the front of Sharon's body; starting at her collar-bone and not stopping until she reaches the line of her panties. Sharon lets out a growl and her hands fall from Brenda's breasts to the mattress, gripping it tightly to steady herself in fear of toppling over. The sensation is overwhelmingly painful and pleasurable and her brain momentarily stops working. Before she knows it Brenda has flipped their positions and is placing kisses down her body.

Brenda removes Sharon's underwear from her body and starts kissing and licking her legs, moving closer to Sharon's wet center. Sharon's chest is rising and falling quickly and her breathing is getting louder. When Brenda places a kiss over Sharon's clit Sharon puts her hand down covering herself.

"Brenda you don't-" This time Sharon is cut off.

"Stop. If you won't let me tell you, let me show you." Brenda says. She is determined to let Sharon know how much she really loves her. She needed Sharon and she needed her to know that she wasn't going to let her push her away.

Brenda kisses Sharon's hand and pushes it out of the way. Sharon gives a defeated sigh and lets her hands fall to her sides. She hears Sharon let out a shaky breath when she places her legs on her shoulders. Brenda looks up at Sharon to give her a reassuring smile but Sharon's eyes are already closed and her mouth held shut. Brenda uses her tongue to lick up and down Sharon's folds a few times just to get used to the taste of the other woman. She pushes her tongue deeper through the wetness and latches onto Sharon's clit. She starts sucking and humming on the nub and Sharon immediately lets out a moan.

"Ohhh god Brenda" Sharon keeps her eyes shut tight but she feels herself starting to relax.

Brenda alternates between fast licks and hard sucks to Sharon's clit until Sharon is rocking her hips against Brenda's mouth. Brenda brings her fingers up to Sharon's entrance and slowly pushes one finger in. Sharon feels wonderful with all her warmth and wetness. Brenda wants to feel more so she pushes a second finger in and she feels Sharon's body holding onto her fingers. Sharon is lost in a haze of pleasure and when Brenda starts moving her fingers in and out of her body it all feels so right. She hadn't expected that. She had thought about this moment so many times but she always imagined Brenda would be too hesitant to touch her or not know what to do. But Brenda was moving her fingers perfectly and hitting all the right spots.

Brenda finds that spot inside Sharon that so many had failed to find inside her own body. She thrusts her fingers up making sure to press on it every time. She lifts her head to watch Sharon. She is so beautiful when she lets go. Her hair a tangled mess on the pillow, her cheeks and chest flushed, her eyes closed tightly concentrating on getting her release.

Brenda moves her head back down to her clit and Sharon starts to tighten around her fingers. Her body starts moving from side to side so Brenda places her hand on Sharon's stomach and presses down to hold her still. Sharon is moaning incoherently now and Brenda knows she is close to her climax. Brenda almost doesn't want it to happen because she doesn't want this to end. Now that she has tasted Sharon and been inside her she knows she won't be able to live without it. So she sucks harder and moves her fingers with more force making every second count because she fears it might be the last time. Sharon shouts Brenda's name and comes violently around her fingers. Brenda stops sucking and moving her fingers and just lets Sharon spasm around her fingers, giving her body something to grab on to.

Sharon is panting harshly and wiping sweat from her face when Brenda moves up next to her. She begins placing kisses on her neck and she brings her hand up to Sharon's cheek and turns her towards her so she can look into her eyes.

"Will you let me say it now?" Brenda asks looking up with her big brown eyes.

Sharon looks at Brenda and tries to read that gorgeous face. She wants to hear to Brenda say it and even more than that she wants to believe it. She wants to believe that after this Brenda won't be going home to her husband and leave Sharon to sleep alone in her bed. She wants to believe that Brenda actually wants a relationship with her but she knows Brenda is just going through a tough time right now. Her job is on the line and it's obviously putting a strain on her marriage. Sharon scorns herself for not being able to resist Brenda. She should have turned her away and told her to go back home to her husband instead of welcoming her into her bed. Sharon never thought she would let herself have an affair with a married woman and she's a little ashamed of herself that she let this happen.

Sharon kisses Brenda but when she feels Brenda try to deepen it she pulls away.

"You should go." Sharon tells her.

"Why?" Brenda asks.

"You're married and I don't feel like being your little side-show or experiment or mid-life crisis or whatever the hell I am to you." Sharon says dryly.

"Well I've been tryin' to tell ya what you mean to me but every time I try to say it you won't let me. You're not an experiment because this isn't my first time with a woman. You're not a side-show because I'm not married anymore and you would know that if you had taken any of my many calls over the past few months. So no I'm not goin' anywhere. I am going to lie in this bed with you until you realize that I care about you." Brenda finishes her rant.

"How long have you not been married?" Sharon asks as she grabs Brenda's hand and laces their fingers together.

"About two months." Brenda looks at their hands and smiles.

"What happened?" Sharon wants to make sure Brenda didn't make a rash decision she was going to regret.

"I realized I only married him because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. I wanted to please my parents and please him. I wanted to make everybody else happy. He was safe and he loved me. Well actually he loved the idea of the woman he thought he could mold me into. Plus when you and I started gettin' closer all these feelings I had buried down deep inside came floodin' back. I couldn't keep pretendin' my bein' gay was just a phase or somethin' I could outgrow." Brenda holds Sharon's hand a little tighter as she finishes explaining.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your calls. That must've been hard to go through without anybody by your side." Sharon felt a little guilty about shutting her out.

"It was somethin' I had to do by myself anyway. Nobody else coulda made me realize any of that stuff." Brenda says resting her head against Sharon's shoulder.

"I've missed talking to you." Sharon confesses.

"I've missed talkin' to you too. I really like bein' with you Sharon." Brenda says as she looks right at Sharon.

"I like being with you too. I guess that's part of the reason I wasn't taking your calls. I wanted to distance myself from you until I felt like I could just be your friend." Sharon admits.

"I liked bein' you friend but I like bein' able to do this a lot more." Brenda says and leans in to kiss her.

This time the kiss was slow and sensual, less frantic and sloppy than before. The room was silent except for the noises their lips made as the parted and reconnected again and again. Sharon sucked on Brenda's bottom lip and Brenda gave a little whimper.

"I bit you pretty hard didn't I?" Sharon says soothing the lip with her finger.

"Yeah but those scratches are gonna sting in the shower. So I guess we're even" Brenda says looking at the red lines on Sharon's otherwise pale skin.

"You can say it now, if you still want." Sharon says letting her finger fall from her Brenda's lip.

"You won't bite me this time?" Brenda teases.

"No. I promise." Sharon says.

"I love you Sharon." Brenda finally says.

"I love you too Brenda." Sharon confesses.

They kiss again and fall back into bed. When they wake up the next morning the sun is shining through the window and everything looks a little clearer.


End file.
